The Secret of Draco Malfoy
by Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot
Summary: One shot! What do you do when someone puts thier heart in your hands? Do you give it back or promise to treasure it along the way? But what do you do when that person leaves you? Do you wait? Or do you act? HGDM Tragedy of the Star-Crossed Lovers.


_Crash!_

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

The mystifying cerulean waters of the Hogwart's Lake were rippling constantly as Hermione continued to lob small slabs of stone into the liquid life.

This was where Hermione was usually found after her wretched loss.

Why did this occurrence even affect her?

It had all happened so quickly.

She didn't know.

Had she ever loved him?

Even after he vowed his unfailing love to her, with platinum hair shining and a mischievous glint in his colorless orbs, when directed towards him, the word 'Love' always died in her throat.

* * *

The wind was fiercely blowing, and Hermione's perfected hair, which had fallen in soft, caramel waves down her back, was now blown askew, and whipping any, and every, direction it was unleashed upon. 

She felt a firm grip on her bony shoulder. "Hermione, have you been here all day? You forgot to meet me in the library."

She slowly rotated her body, until she could look into the dragon's piercing silver eyes. Hermione slapped her smooth forehead with her thin hands. "Bloody Merlin! I can't believe I forgot! It completely slipped my mind! Confound it!"

Slightly crushed, the infamous Slytherin cupped her face in his hands, "Its okay. I forgive you. I love you, Hermione Granger. You're the sun that powers a foolish bloke such as me."

Arm in arm, Draco led 'his' gorgeous Hermione over to the soggy lakeside.

"Draco?" She simply couldn't contain her insecurity any longer.

"Hmm?" he simply replied with a small smile dancing upon is flawless face.

"What are we doing? I am utterly confused."

His grin faltered, "What do you mean?" As if on queue, a small bone-chilling shower started up.

"I mean, where are we going? Is this how its supposed to be? Are we kidding ourselves?" All she could do was keep her eyes glued to the mushy ground, where she wouldn't be able to view the heart rendering look upon Draco's face.

"I……I…I don't know." Hermione stole a glance. But even in the mere second, see sensed the hurt aura around his proud self, and the raw emotion leaping in his orbs gave Hermione the familiar feeling of wanting to protect him.

Draco abruptly rose from the ground. He then extended his hand to Hermione. "Come with me!"

Without thinking, Hermione threw her hand into his and launched off of the ground.

Running full blast through the prismatic raindrops, Draco finally came to a stop under a large oak. He reached his strong hands deep into his pocket, and retracted it with a closed hand, to prevent Hermione from seeing the concealed object.

"Hermione," Draco began his hard features softened into a look of pure adoration and love. "Open your hand."

Slowly and cautiously, she lifted her numb hand to receive what Draco was about to present to her. "Hermione, I don't know where we are going. I don't know if this is right. I don't know……. But I do know one very vital thing. Hermione," he placed his closed hand above hers. Ecstasy coursed through her body, electrifying her nerves. "I know," he said while slowly placing the valuable object in her tiny hands, "a long time ago, I put my heart in your hands. And unless you have dropped it on the way to this moment, in your hands it remains."

Just then, Love encompassing her body, justifying every move she made, she reached all the way down in her pocket, and placed her most prized possession, just as Draco had, into his palms.

"Draco, I am placing my heart in your large strong hands. Please, don't crush it."

Dragon Draco just stared at his fair-skinned angel. The rain seemed to cleanse them of any uncertainty.

The prismatic water accented Hermione's liquid bronze orbs. The only thing Draco disliked about this drizzle was that it made Hermione appear as if she were crying. And he told her, but she still had the appearance of a majestic lion, which had just lost everything.

* * *

_If only he could see you now, Hermione,_ she cut herself down, _crying,_

Hermione flung herself onto the dusty ground, hoping just maybe it would remove her from her disastrous life.

* * *

Where was he? Where had Draco gotten off to? 

She sat impatiently upon the earth of the Hogsmeade's outskirts.

As Hermione carelessly searched for the temporarily misplaced boy, she saw a dark puddle forming a few meters from her feet.

Whatever it was, there was a disgusting superfluity of the liquid.

The moonless starry web above was pitch-black. Hermione was becoming more anxious with the passing moments.

She frantically searched for the platinum-haired reason-of-her-existence. But Draco, the wonder-boy, was nowhere in sight.

The puddle kept growing closer to Hermione. As she reached forward to stand up, both of her fragile hands became thickly covered in the glistening substance.

Without examining it further and just thinking it some type of oil spill, Hermione, still on the ground, rubbed her hands on her slightly dirt-covered jeans.

_Yuck! _More had just layered itself upon her heart-holding hands.

The faintest smell of a rusting car hung in the air.

"Lumos!" she hastily whispered, only after locating her wand and raising it with her sticky fingers.

She stole the moment to stand up.

Hermione began to brush the earth's dusty residue, but the more she wiped the dirtier they grew.

_What the bloody hell!_ Her mind shrieked.

Hermione was using the small golden light-ball at the end of her wand to see exactly what the strange greasy matter was.

It was thick, sticky, colored re…d_……..oh no! It couldn't be blood!_

Panic overtook her body, preventing her body from functioning properly; she sank back to earth, as if she had been positioned on quicksand.

Trying to raise herself, Hermione found herself too weak.

On hands and knees, Hermione felt her mind wishing the cause of the scarlet liquid was just a dumb dog, or a different blasted person inconveniently frightening her.

Pure raw terror was biting at her heart, the one that she so long ago given to Draco. Had he pulverized it?

She continued crawling to the source of the puddle, hoping the reason it started had nothing to do with 'her' Draco.

The young, now doubtful, girl couldn't get past the amount of blood there was…_no_, she told herself, _its not blood….its just a…deluge of car grease! That's all._

Another voice started up **_Hermione, a car in a wizard town?_**

Her pulse was pounding in her fragile ears, so loudly if an army of hooting owls were about to swoop down upon her and rip the flesh from her bones, she wouldn't have heard one single wing flutter.

Hermione still following the river of crimson truth was no longer sure if she even wanted to know where it lead to anymore.

She paused only for a moment as liquidated grief flooded her golden-flecked orbs. But, no matter what, the Golden Girl could not defy herself. Her will powered her to proceed.

Ahead of her, to her greatest fear, a lifeless form lie. She wobbled while trying to get to her feet, and slightly staggered before she performed an all out sprint to the person, the whole way hoping fate hadn't dealt her a horrible blow.

Hermione tried to bite back the tears now swelling in her wars of honey and chocolate.

As she drew closer, the moon peeked out from behind the clouds for the first time that night. Illuminating the body's hair and confirming Hermione's worst fear.

The perfect platinum hair was still shining.

Ironic isn't it? She used to despise seeing even a glint of that hair. For her it had symbolized pain and ridicule.

Even now, it caused her pain, but in a completely different way.

She finally reached it. Crouching next to it, she slowly began to flip the flawless body over. The body that had been so good to her for the past three weeks. Then it had been filled with passion and an unconditional love. Now it was devoid of…anything and everything that resembled him.

As she turned over Draco Malfoy's body the rest of the way, a strong surge of heartache hit while she gazed for the last time into the stormy seas of gray.

Hot tears flooded her eyes, and were now freely making a river down her radiant face.

She laid herself one last time in his arms, wishing she would die in her slumber.

The time they had shared as expressive soul-mates was kept quiet. No one would ever know the secret of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione, numb, sat gazing into the depths of the enigmatic water. Throwing one more rock into the peaceful, glassy water, she stood up and stared deep into the abyss. 

Why did his death affect her?

_It was just a fling!_

As Hermione was swallowed whole, by the icy blueness, _never_ to be seen again, relief passed over her. She finally knew.

She did love him.

* * *

_I hope you liked that, i've been trying to force myself to write that forever. plus i needed something to warm up. i haven't written anything in a while! well im off! tell me what you think._

-emmy


End file.
